Vegeta's Christmas Carol
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: my first Dragon Ball story. surprised it took this long. you guys can probably guess what the story is about just from the title. I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the characters associated with it. I only own this story. I make no money from this and is strictly for fun. rated for language. may change in the future. this is a few months after the Cell saga, so Goku's dead
1. December 20

as the name suggests, this story will be about Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma wants to make sure her husband's first Christmas very special, but the Saiyan Prince is being a huge Scrooge.

* * *

"What in the name of Planet Vegeta is that?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the living room.

He saw his wife on the ladder putting some strange items on a huge pine tree.

"It's a Christmas tree!" Bulma said. She noticed the confusion on her husband's face. "Oh, that's right. This is your first year on Earth. Christmas is an earth holiday."

"This isn't like that other holiday where all those brats demanded us to give them candy, is it?"

"No, this is different. Christmas is the time of giving and being with your loved ones. We sing carols drink eggnog, and give family and friends presents. This is the time for giving to others and good will towards the people around you. It's really a magical time of the year for everyone."

Vegeta just had a look on his face as he pictured Frieza and Cell giving gifts to others while being nice.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard, I am a proud warrior of the Sayian race and the Prince of all Sayians there will be no singing or presents or even this eggnog, whatever it is."

"Geez Vegeta, don't be such a Scrooge about the holidays," said Bulma as Vegeta storms out of the room.

The next day, Bulma and her folks were in the living room while Vegeta was training in the training hall and Trunks was napping.

"So what did you want to talk about, Bulma?" Mr. Briefs asked.

"It's Vegeta," Bulma said. "He's being such a Scrooge. I guess it makes sense. He's from a warrior race and so it's hard for him to really enjoy this kind of holiday."

"Oh, sweetie, it can't be that bad," Mrs. Briefs said.

"Mom, it kinda is. I just... this is Vegeta's and Trunks's first Christmas, and I really want it to be special. It's December 20. We have only five days to get my husband into the Christmas spirit."

* * *

pretty good start, don't you think?


	2. December 21

here's the second chapter. also, for the first chapter, someone said they wanted to puke sugar. not sure if I should be insulted or flattered

* * *

The next day, we find Bulma carrying baby Trunks as a fuming Vegeta is behind her with a mountain of presents in his arms. Bulma was wearing a black dress with high heels. Trunks was wearing a blue onesie with flying reindeer and his hat. Vegeta wore a dark-blue shirt with khakies and Nike sneakers.

"Hey Vegeta take a look at this," said Bulma as in the center of the mall Vegeta sees a line of children leading to a fat man with a white beard wearing a red suit. "We should have Truks take a picture with Santa."

Then she pulled Vegeta along towards the line. After waiting for nearly three hours, it was finally time for Trunks to sit on Santa's lap as Bulma places the young child on Santa's lap as he is a bit nervous at first. Trunks looks around before spotting Santa's beard as he reaches up with his tiny hands grabbing the beard.

"Oooowwww!" he shouted in pain.

"Trunks, don't pull on Santa's beard!" Bulma said. "Sorry. It's his first Christmas."

"It's quite alright, miss. Happens all the time with these little tykes. Though this little tyke has a strong grip. Haven't felt a grip that tight since some kid with his parents. He had some weird tail connected to him clothes. Nearly ripped my beard right off."

Both parents knew who he was talking about. Before they left, Bulma explained to Vegeta that the mall Santa wasn't the real Santa but someone dressed like him for the kids. That way, he hopefully wouldn't freak out. They managed to get a good picture of Trunks with Santa wearing his hat. A few minutes later Bulma is carrying Trunks before spoting a store where she can get a special gift for Vegeta as this was his first Christmas.

"Here Vegeta, you take Trunks over to the Merry Go Round and let him ride it while I look for something to get Chichi for Christmas," said Bulma as she handed Vegeta some money for the ride.

As Vegeta walks over to the ride, Bulma enters the store.

"Trunks, sometimes I swear I just do not understand your mother," Vegeta said to his son as he rode the merry-go-round. He knew the little guy wasn't paying attention, but it helped him to talk to his son sometimes. "All these people running back and forth buying all sorts of worthless things. All the singing, buying, baking. I'm only here because your mom insisted." Then he took a look at some couples and how they interacted before spotting another store. "Though if I'm forced to do all this, I might as well get her something. But not today."

As he finished talking, he noticed Bulma carrying an unmarked bag as Trunks enjoyed the ride. Once the ride was over, they went to the car as Vegeta drove them home.

* * *

so what do you want to see Bulma try the next day?


	3. December 22

and here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The next morning, Vegeta noticed the time. 6:30 AM. Vegeta carefully got out of bed to keep from waking his wife. If he was lucky, she wouldn't wake up for an hour. He got dressed in some blue jeans, a black muscle shirt and a brown winter jacket before he left for the mall. Luckily for Vegeta, the mall was open so he looks around the mall for the store he saw the other day for Bulma's gift. As he entered the store, he perused the different sections. He was about to leave before something caught his eye. He paid the clerk before asking her to put it in a different box. Then he left to get the present wrapped.

Vegeta looked up at the giant clock in the middle of the mall, and saw it was 7:05.

"Okay, I got 25 minutes to get this done and get home before Bulma wakes up," Vegeta said to himself as he exited the mall and flew towards the most surprising of places.

-five minutes later-

"Wow, Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

Yes, Prince Vegeta went to the home of his greatest rival.

"I need you and your mother to wrap this for Bulma," Vegeta said.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Chichi said with her bulging stomach carrying her second son.

"Just don't tell Bulma."

"Why can't you wrap it?"

"Because she won't give me any space."

Also he couldn't wrap it to save his life or his family's, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"I'll help you Vegeta, but could you go and find us a Christmas tree so Gohan could stay here in case the baby decides to come early?" Chichi asked as Gohan helps his pregnant mother back inside the house with Bulma's present from Vegeta.

Vegeta flies off into the forest before spotting a tree that should have no problem fitting inside the Son residence. Using his strength, Vegeta quickly cuts thru the thick tree trunk with his open hand before carrying the tree back the way he came. Once he was back at the house, Gohan helped Vegeta place the tree by the fireplace in a stand before Chichi handed Vegeta the now wrapped package with a smile on her face.

"Bulma will love it Vegeta."

A blushing Vegeta soon takes the wrapped gift and hides it in his training room where nothing will break the gift before sliding into the bathroom for a shower to make sure Bulma wasn't suspicious about what he just did.

* * *

I bet all of you are wondering what Vegeta bought and where he went. that won't be revealed for a while. why? because I love to tease


	4. December 23

here's the latest chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta was entering the living room after his early-morning training session before he sees the television on some movie with some singing snowman.

"Oh, Vegeta, you're just in time," Bulma said. "Why don't come join us? We're watching Frosty the Snowman."

"I'm fine," Vegeta said.

"Well, let me put it another way. Come. Join. Us. And. Watch. The. Movie."

Vegeta complied when he heard that tone. It was the tone that meant either do it or die. So he sat down next to his wife as their son was on the floor clapping his hands to the song.

A few hours later all the children's Christmas movies were done. Then " _A Christmas Carol_ " comes on the TV and Vegeta sees Scrooge denied his employee a day off for Christmas.

"So that is what you meant by calling me a Scrooge," Vegeta said.

Bulma was shocked that he remembered what they talked about a few days ago as she was decorating their tree.

"Yeah, well it was just a teasing name for how you were acting at the time but I'm sure we will get you in the Christmas spirit before the big day," Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta's cheek before snuggling into his side.

"You know, after the movie, I should probably clean your training room," Bulma said, making his eyes go wide. If she does that...

"You really don't need to," Vegeta said, trying to not sound suspisious.

"Why not?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta racked his mind, trying to come up with a believable enough excuse to keep his wife from finding the gift. Luckily for Vegeta a commercial break came on the movie, giving Vegeta an excuse.

"Here let me get some more snacks for the movie, do you need more to drink as well?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma is surprised by Vegeta's question that she didn't trust her voice so shaked he head before handing Vegeta her glass to be refilled. Vegeta gets out of the room before rushing into the training room as he gets his present out before wondering where he can hide the present where she won't even bother looking for it. Vegeta heads into the kitchen to get the snacks as he debates where to hide his present for Bulma. After a few moments of thinking, he figured out where to hide it. Being careful to not alert them, he quickly made his way to their bedroom before hiding the gift in his underwear drawer, being sure to bury it under enough stuff so that not one inch of it was visible. Then he finished prepping the snacks and Bulma's drink before returning to the living room just as the commercial break ended.

* * *

and there's Vegeta watching Christmas Classics and having to rehide his present for Bulma. actually finished this yesterday, but delayed it a day.


	5. December 24: Vegeta's Explosion

here's the moment the volcano that is Vegeta goes boom

* * *

The next day we find Vegeta drying his body after an intensive workout wearing only a pair of shorts and hears a noise coming from the front door. Walking over he sees the entire Breifs family standing there as Vegeta hears the words for Frosty the Snowman. Bulma sees Vegeta walking nearby and pulls him over just as the singers finish the song.

"Rudolp the red nosed reindeer..." The singers were starting as Vegeta feels the cold air reach him as he starts to shiver in Bulma's grip but can't break free in case of angering her. Soon the song was followed by Jingle Bells as Bulma and her mother start to sing with the group outside and is followed by Deck the Hall as Vegeta is feeling his anger at listening to the singing as he stands in only his shorts. "We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas..." was being started as Vegeta was feeling his anger rising to levels that only had been directed at Goku before.

"Um, Bulma, as fine as this is, might I have a moment?" Vegeta asked. "I'm not sure you noticed, but I'm only in my shorts, and the door's open, so..."

"Oh, right, sorry, Vegeta," Bulma said. "Just hurry back, okay?"

Vegeta quickly rushed to their room before putting on a long-sleeved blue shirt. Then he went back to the front door.

By the time Vegeta returned, the carolers were till singing strong as the Briefs were swaying to the music, as even little Trunks as clapping his pudgy little hands the music. An hour passes before Vegeta got up and grabbed the door.

"That is enough singing, now leave," he said before slamming the door in the carolers collective faces.

Vegeta turned around and saw Bulma's angry face she held Trunks, who was on the verge of crying.

"Well that was rude Vegeta, they were just spreading some holiday cheer."

"Well, woman, you can take that holiday cheer, and stuff up up your ass!" Vegeta said as he powers up before flying away.

A few minutes later, Vegeta was on Kame's Lookout.

"Happy Holidays, Vegeta," Dende said wearing a Santa hat. The Saiyan Prince yanked the hat off his head before throwing it in the sky and blasting it. "Or not."

"I'm going to train in the time chamber. Let me out when the year is over."

Dende just did as the Saiyan Prince said.

"Geez, can't he learn to enjoy Christmas?"

"You leave that to me and Goku," a voice said from behind Dende. The Guardian of the Earth turned around, shocked by who was there.

"Wait a minute. You're..."

* * *

sorry for the cliffhanger there. now we get into the Christmas Carol plot. we're not going to have a Ghost of Christmas Past. what good is a Ghost of Christmas Past if Vegeta's never had one before?


	6. December 24: Saiyan of Christmas Present

here's the first part of Vegeta getting to experience Scrooge's experiences

* * *

As Vegeta trained for a few hours(in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), he was temporarily blinded by a bright light. When it died down, he saw...

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said.

Instead of his usual gi, he wore a robe over his body and a sort of wreath crown on his head.

"Kakerot! What are you doing here? And while I'm asking questions, what are you wearing?"

"I'm not Kakerot! I'm the Saiyan of Christmas Present!" Vegeta just frowned at him. "Yeah, I figured that was a long shot. Anyway, long story short, I'm gonna take you on a little trip!"

"Wait what?"

Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and put his fingers on his forehead before teleporting.

Vegeta recognized Goku's home as he was there the other day, he looks inside to see a sad Gohan as the pregnant Chichi comforts her son.

"I know this hurts Gohan but your father did what he did to save the Earth and allow us to have these special moments together," Chichi said.

"But mom, if I had been stronger dad would be here with us," Gohan said as he let tears fall and Chichi kissed his forehead.

"He is here with us in spirit and looking down from King Kai's place, I'm sure." Vegeta was shocked that Chichi could be happy when Kakarot was dead.

"How can you two possibly be happy when Kakerot is dead?" Vegeta shouted as he proceeded to smack Gohan on the head. However it went right through the half-saiyan. "What the hell?"

"We're on another plane of existence. We can see and hear them, but they can't see or hear us. Gohan can't even sense our ki."

"Doesn't this infuriate you? Your own wife says that she's fine with the fact that you're dead."

"That's because Gohan's there. She's trying to be strong. She knows if she lets Gohan see her cry, he'll just cry more. I don't regret my decision. Chichi's not happy with the decision, but she accepts it because she knows there was no other way."

Vegeta was shocked. Chichi was trying to be strong for her son, when it reality she was even more broken up than the half-saiyan?

"Now let's go to our next stop."

Goku grabbed Vegeta, and used Instant Transmission. They found themselves in Capsule Corp.

"What are we doing here, Kakerot?"

"To see Bulma."

They flew into Vegeta and Bulma's room with Bulma laying down with Trunks.

"Oh Trunks, I'm a huge dummy," Bulma said as she held Trunks. "I just wanted to make your first Christmas and Vegeta's special. I was a big dummy thinking I could make Vegeta enjoy Christmas. I so wish I could apologize to him and... and..."

Bulma continued letting tears fall down her face as she fell asleep. Before Vegeta could say or try to do anything, he found himself back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Kakerot! Come back and return me to Capsule Corp!"

* * *

not bad so far, huh? in the next chapter, you'll find out who the mysterious figure in the previous chapter was.


	7. December 24: Saiyan of Christmas Future

here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Sorry father, but Goku isn't here anymore," said a familiar voice as Vegeta turns to see his future son where the androids ruled the earth wearing black robe.

"Trunks but how?" Vegeta asked, surprised by seeing his future son.

"I got here in a time machine. Don't worry about the details. Just think of me as the Saiyan of Christmas Future."

Before Vegeta could ask anything else, Trunks grabs onto Vegeta and they phased away. We find ourselves in a rundown Capsule Corp where baby Trunks is with his grandparents as they sing him Christmas carols but Bulma is off to the side with a beer in her hand.

"Oh Vegeta, why did you have to rush off and get yourself killed? Now with Piccolo dead we can't wish you back," Bulma started crying her eyes out hoping to make sure little Trunks didn't see her like this.

"Mom always tried to put a brave face on for me, especially around this time of the year but I could tell she was sad because you were gone," said Trunks as the memory faded out and this time a five year old Trunks was with his mom in a cemetery near three graves.

"Oh Mom and Dad, look at how much Trunks has grown up. Vegeta I hope you are at peace where ever you are. I really think that if I could have shown you what Christmas was all about, you would have loved it in a few years." Bulma then places three plastic Christmas trees on the graves before a siren blares out, "Come on Trunks, we need to hide right now."

Soon the sight of Bulma running with a young Trunks faded away.

"I know you may not have liked some of the things that happen at Christmas Father, but it is a magical time of the year where families are suppose to be together," said Trunks as he shows him one last stop but this one is of a younger Trunks with Vegeta and Bulma's parents in a cemetery. All of them are looking at one tombstone before Vegeta looks at what the future him is looking at with a solemn face. Vegeta falls to his knees as he looks at what the tombstone said.

 _'Here lies Bulma Briefs, Loving Daughter, Mother, and Wife. She died broken hearted.'_

"Mother never forgave herself for ruining your first Christmas and could never be the same again," said Trunks with tears in his eyes.

"Bulma...blamed herself for all of that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. And it looks like time is up. Farewell, father."

As everything turns to black, Vegeta wakes up, finding himself back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

* * *

yeah, sad I know. hope you liked it.


	8. December 25: Vegeta Claus is coming

here's the latest chapter. hope you like it.

* * *

As Vegeta found himself back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he started banging on the door until Dende opened the door, wearing a new Santa hat and keeping his hand on it.

"Vegeta, it's only been-," the Namekian started to say before Vegeta interrupted him.

"Listen to me, Namekian, I need to know, what is the time and day?" Vegeta asked.

"Um, December 25, 5:00 AM."

"5:00 AM. There's still time. I have to go! Oh, and..." Vegeta seemed about ready to throw up as he paused and took a deep breath. "...m-m-Merry Christmas."

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and flew off the Lookout Tower, leaving Dende with his mouth open. Mr. Popo came and closed the Namekian's jaw.

"You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that, Dende," Mr. Popo said.

"Vegeta just said 'Merry Christmas' to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Popo's jaw also dropped at that.

-7:00 AM-

Bulma heard her alarm ring and hit the snooze button. She opened her eyes, seeing Trunk waking up. She looked at the calender and saw it was Christmas.

"Well, come on, Trunks," Bulma said. "Even if I failed at your father's first Christmas, at least I can give you a good first Christmas."

Bulma and Trunks got out of the bed, and Bulma carried him to the living room when...

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Bulma heard a forced Santa laugh and gasped at what she saw.

"Vegeta?"

Yes, Vegeta. He was dressed in a Santa Claus suit made for buff guys. He even had a fake beard on his face. He had a huge sack on his back.

"Yes, it is Vegeta Claus!" Vegeta said, trying his best to sound jolly, but he just couldn't do it real well. "I come bringing presents for small purple-haired boys and beautiful blue-haired women!"

Bulma stood with her mouth agape as Trunks clapped his hands while giggling with a smile.

"Okay, this has got to be a dream. Trunks, sweetie, give mommy a pinch." The baby did so, pinching Bulma's right boob. "Ow, okay that's enough!" Trunks let go and Bulma still saw her husband dressed as Santa. "Okay, it's not a dream. Did you bump your head, Vegeta?"

"Are you serious, woman? I'm humiliating myself for you, and you're asking if I bumped my head?!"

"I did, but not anymore. I mean, considering how you were yesterday..." Bulma paused, unable to find the right words, but Vegeta nodded in understanding. "So what brought about this sudden change?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed

He stomped out of the room back to their bedroom where he hid her present.

"Okay, I wonder what's up with your father, Trunks," Bulma said confused.

Trunks was just giggling happy as can be. Vegeta soon returns and holds out a package for Bulma as she carefully opens the gift before her eyes begins to sparkle at her gift from Vegeta. It was a pendent with a bluish purple stone on the front and on the back was a heart with a V on one side as well as a B on the other.

"Oh Vegeta," said Bulma before flinging her self into Vegeta's arms as she kisses him thru his beard. "It's so beautiful, but when, how?"

"Three days ago, I went back to the mall while you were asleep. I bought it and had them engrave the "V" and "B". Then I took it to Kakerot's family to wrap. I hid it in my training room."

"So that's why you freaked out when I said I was gonna clean your training room?"

"Yes. I didn't want you to find it and make a big deal of it. I'm still not completely sold on this holiday, but I'll give it time."

"That makes me happy. I'm sorry for trying to force it down your throat. Speaking of stuff in your throat, I'm going to get some eggnog."

Bulma went to get some out of the fridge and saw the carton was completely empty.

"What happened to the eggnog?"

She saw Vegeta looking away.

"I... might have tried it to see what the big deal was."

"I thought your lips tasted milky. Guess I'll have to wait until the party this afternoon."

"Party? What party?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. Every year we throw a party, and invite friends and family. I should have told you. If you don't want to come that's okay."

Vegeta had a thoughtful look on his face before he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down and saw Trunks giggling at him.

"I... I'll come. I don't enjoy parties, but I'll give it a chance."

Bulma was shocked and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Vegeta."

* * *

hope you guys like it so far. next chapter will have the party with two(or four) surprise guests


	9. Brief's Christmas Party

here's a party for the Brief family with their friends

* * *

A few hours after Vegeta gave Bulma her gift, some of Bulma's friends came for the annual Christmas Party. Bulma was showing everyone her gift from Vegeta, everyone teasing the saiyan prince.

"Geez, Vegeta, can't believe you did that!" Krillin said.

"Can you stop talking about that, please?!" Vegeta said, starting to regret saying he'd stay for the party.

It was then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Bulma asked as she went to the door. "Everyone's here." She opened the door before gasping.

"HEEEEYYYY, GUYS!" a very familiar voice to everyone shouted. They all turned and saw Son Goku wearing an elf costume along with King Kai dressed as Santa, as well as Bubbles and Gregory dressed as elves. "Merry Christmas!"

"Goku/Dad!" his wife and son said as they ran to the saiyan of Earth.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"And who are the short guy, monkey and cricket?"

"I'm King Kai. This is Bubbles and Gregory."

"Nice to meet you," Gregory said.

"The bug talks!" Krillin said.

"Hey, I ain't no bug!"

"Well, you kinda look like a bug," Goku said.

"But why are you here?" Gohan asked.

"Those of the other world can earn a free day to visit around Christmas."

A few minuets later, 18 noticed the drinks running low.

"Hey, guys I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get some more drinks," 18 said.

"I'll help out," Krillin said.

As the two reach the arch, they heard a couple of wolf whistles. They turned and saw it was Yamcha, Roshi and Oolong.

"Look up, you guys," Yamcha said.

The two did as he said, and saw mistletoe up there. Krillin blushed up a storm at that.

"I-i-i-i-I did not see this, and did not plan this at all, a-a-and-!" Krillin started stammering until 18 bent over and kissed him on the lips. It took 20 seconds before he kissed back. They pulled back for air a few seconds later. "W-w-w-would you marry me?"

"Took you long enough, cutie," 18 said, giving him another kiss as everyone cheered for the bald martial artist.

As everyone cheered for the lady-challenged cueball, Goku and Vegeta were by the punch bowl, the former giving his long-time friend a thumbs.

"It's great that Krillin finally found love," Goku said.

"Whatever," Vegeta said. "Anyway, Kakerot, this is hard for me to say, but... thank you."

Goku looked at the saiyan prince confused.

"For what?"

"For... helping show me what Christmas means before I ruined it for Bulma and Trunks."

"Um, you're welcome, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You were calling yourself the Saiyan of Christmas Present and showed me how you and I were affecting our families' Christmas."

"What? I just got here today. The Other World laws forbid me from doing anything before Christmas day."

"But if you didn't do it, then who?"

Meanwhile, outside the building, the Trunks from the future pulled out a locket. It looked slightly more rusty than the one Vegeta got Bulma. He opened it, showing him as a baby with Bulma. Suddenly the image changed to include his father, the adults dressed in Santa outfits and the boy in an elf suit. He smiled as he thought back to what his dad told him before coming here.

 **"Trunks, you need to go to the year of your first Christmas and make sure I don't ruin it for your mother," Future Vegeta said. His face had more hair than Raditz on his head.**

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good fight," he said, tossing a device in the air and catching it before heading back to his time machine.

* * *

hope you liked that. my partner came up with that last line. sorry this took so long. next chapter will have Bulma's gift for Vegeta


	10. BV Lemon

here's the chapter you been waiting for. had to change the rating. hope you like it.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, and be sure to invite us to the wedding," Bulma said to Krillin and 18.

"We will," the blond said as they flew off, the last of the guests to leave.

"So Bulma, what's this gift you had for me?" Vegeta asked.

"Wait for a little bit. I need to finish getting it ready."

Vegeta was wondering what Bulma had gotten him. Bulma was up to something. Wondering what she could be up to, Vegeta arrived outside their room around 10:01 and opens the door before his jaw dropped to the floor at what he saw in front of him.

Bulma was wearing sheer red stocking that had tuffs of white fur at the ends around her thighs. Leading up from that, Vegeta sees Bulma wearing a red and white sleeveless leotard that looks like Santa's coat with matching gloves on her hands. A red ribbon is around her neck like a chocker with a bow just under her chin as a Santa hat lays on top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Vegeta," said Bulma as she walks over to him showing the tag just over her left breast 'To: Vegeta, From: Bulma.'

Vegeta roughly kisses Bulma on her lips as he backs them up till the two fall back into the bed as Bulma laughs into the kiss. Vegeta breaks the kiss before looking around at how to get the leotard off Bulma, before he can just rip it off her body she reaches back and pulls the zipper down allowing the suit to slide easier off her body. Vegeta wastes little time removing his pants before tossing the coat away from the bed as he sticks his 12 1/2 inch meat in her face.

"Suck it, woman," Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled before she did as he told her, putting her breasts around the legnth and her mouth on the head. This went on for about 7 minutes before he came and she swallowed every drop.

Vegeta took hold of her hips and pulled Bulma up to her hands and knees, slamming his rock hard cock straight into her wet cunt.

"Oh Vegeta, right there baby!" Bulma said.

Vegeta started pounding away like an animal in heat during its mating cycle. Bulma found out on their wedding night just how primal the Sayians got during sex as she wondered how Chichi managed to survive Goku as he was usually a simpleton about most things and would go with his basic instincts while Vegeta had more control but still made her sore for nearly 2 weeks at their honeymoon.

Bulma can feel Vegeta's cock throbbing inside her as she works her lower muscles trying to coax Vegeta to release as he soon does painting Bulma's womb white as he slams his massive member inside her piercing her womb with the tip and a few inches. Bulma knew that this was just the beginning as Vegeta flips her around and starts all over again as he leans down to feast on her tits that still have some milk in them, which Vegeta eagerly drinks. The whole house is filled with the sounds and screams of sex as Vegeta fucks Bulma for three straight hours, collapsing and cuddling together.

"If all Christmases are like this, I don't think I'll have as much trouble putting up with it next year," Vegeta said.

"Hehe, I'm just glad I could make it a special year for you," Bulma said.

"You did a good job. Merry Christmas, Bulma."

"Merry Christmas Vegeta."

The two kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

hope you guys liked this. sorry if you don't. also, before anyone complains about the size of Vegeta's member, he's an alien. so chances are the average size of the members is longer than that of a human. we have no way of knowing since the show is at most pg-13 and no sex is shown. oh, and I was requested to do this. happy belated Frieza day. and one more thing. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year


End file.
